


Filthy Muggle

by Supernovawrt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Muggle Life, Muggle London, Muggles, Plot Twists, Post War, Post-War, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernovawrt/pseuds/Supernovawrt
Summary: Draco was able to turn his life around after the war. He got a job at the Ministry of Magic, married Astoria Greengrass, and lived as normal of a life he thought he would get.Until Astoria died.5 years later he ends up frequenting a muggle pub, hoping to escape the people of the wizarding world who can't seem to look at him as anything other than the widowed Malfoy. Though meeting and growing an unlikely affection for the muggle bartender was not in the plans.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Muggle, Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Walking down the cobblestone streets of London, Draco had an issue with disconnecting. As he listened to the sounds of muggles drifting over the night, he tried to rid his mind of thoughts. Paying his attention to their cars splashing through the puddles of the road, chattering, and laughter coming from their restaurants. Draco continued to look at his feet as he walked, his suit jacket over his shoulder being held onto by the curl of one strong finger.

The rather warm fall night was a nice surprise, as he stalked from the ministry of magic to the Leaky Cauldron. He would have normally apparated but his job was eating away at his soul and needed the time to dissociate from it. He had taken an Auror job after the war to get out of time in Azkaban. Using his intel to help track down the last of the death eaters, or the ones that were trackable. Now that they were mostly all caught the job got harder. It was a lot of paperwork, catching underground sells and poaching, it was hard in the sense that staying awake in his cubicle was a daily challenge. 

He quickly shook the thoughts of work away, watching the muggles again. A few had almost bumped into him on the sidewalk, making him scoff and jump out of the way before his shoulder could graze theirs. Just because his views changed slightly after the war didn't mean that they were any less insignificant to Draco, they were still at the bottom of the hierarchy in this world.

There was no changing that.

Draco turned down a more quiet street, the sounds of muggles living their sad Friday night lives drifting away as he approached the restaurant. When flinging the door open he revealed more sounds of chatter and chaos. There were looks at Draco, there always were, whether they be looks of pity or looks of pure hatred. He scanned the crowd to find the only smiling face gazing at him.

Blaise.

He walked up to where he was sitting at the bar, "Draco mate, don't look so excited to be here." Blaise said standing and reaching his arms out, the firewhiskey in his glass almost sloshing out of it. 

"I'm just as excited to be here as everyone else seems to be" Draco muttered as people continued to glare and whisper under their breaths as if they were being clever. He took a seat next to Blaise at the bar as he pretended to ignore the unwelcomeness of others. He called the bartender over to get his order of firewhiskey in. He couldn't get his hands on it fast enough it seemed.

"Hey, not everyone thinks you're a hardened war criminal," Blaise said giving him a shove with his elbow. 

"Yeah, some of them think I'm a depressed widower." Draco gave him a sarcastic smirk back. The tender left his drink in front of him, in which Draco drank half of it in one long gulp. 

"Aren't you?" Draco rolled his eyes at the comment and gave him a stern look. 

“No,” he said shortly. He twirled the glass on the counter with his slender hands, letting his rings graze on the glass every so often, causing a small sound to reverberate off of it. 

Blaise leaned over closer to him so he could whisper. “You’re not fooling us” Draco pushed him away before Blaise bellowed out a laugh. “Seriously though Malfoy, you have barely dated since _her_. A few hookups here and there don’t count” Blaise patted his shoulder harshly, causing him to thrust forward in his chair. 

“I’m telling you I’m fine. It’s been 5 years. I miss her... and him dearly but I'm not hung up on it anymore.” He put his hand on his thigh and looked down before continuing. "I'm getting back out there-"

”Good cause I was talking to this one-”

“Not with your recommendations Zabini” Draco raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. 

“Well you don’t put yourself out there much, that's the problem.” 

“No the problem is everyone sees me as a war criminal or a broken window. I’ve had plenty of girls ask me out, Thanks.” Draco spat. Not adding that he’s fairly confident that the women who have asked him out wanted to fix the ‘poor old wreck’ that was his life. So, he either turned them down or slept with them, before never seeing them again. Though the second option was starting to get tiresome.

“Alright, alright. What’s got your knickers in a twist big boy?” Blaise teased.

“Potter got the promotion,” he said through his clenched jaw, staring down at his swirling drink. 

“You’re kidding” Blaise breathed out.

“I wish.”

“Head Auror Harry Potter. Gotta say it doesn’t surprise me. Though I was keeping my fingers crossed for you. You did work a lot harder on rounding up the death eaters than anyone else in that damn place.”

“All for nothing,” Draco said through a sigh and shrugged.

”If you’re not trying to sell the depressed widow thing, you should keep trying. Because right now I'm buying a broken man with a dead wife” Blaise said softly into his glass.

”Sorry, just a long day. Long week. All I want to be able to do is go out for a drink without being gawked at and snickered about” He said the last part of his sentence louder so people would know they were not subtle with their gawks and whispers.

“We could try a muggle place, I know of a good one just right up the road” Blaise stated as he directed his hand the opposite way Draco had come. He looked at him trying to read if Blaise was messing with him or being serious. 

“Absolutely not, their bars are filth-”

“Have you ever even been in one?” Draco opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly after. Diverting his attention away from Blaise. “See? How can you know they’re filthy if you’ve never gone?”

”And you have?”

”Yes, once.” Blaise shrugged. “But it was honestly one of the best bars I’ve been in” Draco rolled his eyes.

”And how did you end up there?”

”Just thought I’d give it a go is all. Plus there’s no one gawking or whispering at you, just muggles. They don’t know your name, or your life. You can relax” he tapped Draco lightly with his shoulder again and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Around muggles though?”

“Yes, Draco, around muggles. You’ll find they’re not quite as repulsive as you think they are.” Draco stood and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. Downing the rest of his drink in another big gulp before slamming it down and laying his jacket over his back again.

”Okay, you’ve convinced me. But if it’s crap we’re leaving” he said wagging a finger into Blaise’s face like a mother would to a child. Blaise stood from his chair and smirked at him. 

“Deal” Draco ushered Blaise to lead the way out of the pub and back into the warm streets of London. The smell of fresh rain hitting Draco’s senses once again as they walked down the empty road. 

“How has Daphne been?” Draco asked as he kicked a loose pebble along with their strides. 

“Pretty stressed. St. Mungo’s was busy all week, so she’s been in a right awful mood.” Blaise scoffed. “Can’t blame her though. I admire that she became a healer after everything. I feel like we had to work harder to prove ourselves, and she did exactly that” he smiled as their feet shuffled. They eventually turned a corner into a more vibrant street. Blaise led the way to a place called Maggie’s Tavern. He opened the door and bowed before Draco causing a quick chuckle to leave Draco’s mouth. When he walked in, it was unexpected. Exposed brick with small white lights and vines covering the ceilings, it was dim but not as dark and meek as the leaky cauldron. “Impressed?” 

“I’m not disappointed... yet,” Draco added quickly before they stepped up to the side of the bar. It covered the length of the far wall, with few seats open but the two they had approached.

“Evening gentlemen” a man with a scruffy beard and big green eyes grunted at us from the other side. He was adorned in all black attire as it seemed the rest of the bartenders had been as well. “What can I get you this evening?” He asked wiping out a clean glass with his white cloth before whipping it over his shoulder and putting the glass away. 

“Scotch,” Blaise said. Draco looked at him slightly confused. He wasn’t sure what a muggle bar had for drinks, he just knew they were not the same as within the wizarding world unless he wanted wine. The bartender noticed his hesitation and broke the silence. 

“What kind of drinks do you normally like? Fruity, strong, smoky-”

”Smoky” Draco said as he heard a taste he enjoyed within his alcohol. 

“Great next question, big spender or cheap bloke?” He asked with a smile. 

“Uh..." Draco let out a breath as he thought, "Fuck it, it's been a long week. Big spender.” he said raising his arms and allowing them to fall onto the counter. 

“I’ve got just what you need. The name is Vlad, just shout if you need anything else” he pat the counter before moving away. Draco watched as he moved towards a door in the back, disappearing through it. He didn't think about it much as he saw the other bartenders filling drink orders right in front of him. 

Draco found himself watching the door as people came in and out, catching glimpses of a bright white kitchen and people bustling around. When a smaller body walked through he’d removed his gaze. He saw out of the corner of his eye the same body walking toward them, making a quick stop to pour out a drink into a crystal clear glass. "Scotch?" He heard a soft voice call. He turned his head to meet the girl with brunette hair pulled back and a soft smile across her lips.

"That'd be me darling" Blaise said raising his hand slightly. Draco rolled his eyes at him, always a bit of a flirt he's been. She put the glass down and walked away. Draco watched her hips sway back to another customer. "Damn, if all muggles looked like her I'd be down to clown" Draco turned and glared at his friend as he sipped his drink. "What? You're saying you wouldn't tap that?"

"Would you stop with the so-called expressions for sex, they're fairly disturbing." Draco let out a chuckle as his gaze turned forward again. He tried to keep his eyes elsewhere as he discussed with Blaise about more updates from their lives, but they kept finding their way back to her. The way she floated from one place to another, her head being thrown back into a laugh, and the way her hands worked the bottles of booze as she crafted drinks. Draco had zoned out, playing with his ring and watching her that he hadn't noticed Vlad coming back, carrying an elaborate drink with a small amount of smoke evaporating from the top.

"Rum Martinez," He said putting it down in front of him. Draco hesitantly took it from the coaster in front of him and took a small sip, trying not to inhale the smoke traveling toward his nostrils. When he sipped it he tasted the smokiness right away but was left with an aftertaste of honey and what seemed to be vanilla. His eyes went wide, as he looked at it. 

"That is... wow.. that's" Draco stuttered, trying hard not to compliment him.

"It's from a Japanese bartender. I learned it on my last trip there, absolutely phenomenal." Vlad gushed. "They usually serve it with a cigar to match the tones, but we're a non-smoking bar, so we can't do that." Draco's brain was still whirring with the confusion that a muggle had made this perfect concoction. 

"This is honestly the best drink I've ever had," he admitted, though somewhat hesitantly. 

"Good, I'm glad. I'm here every Friday if you want more. I'm the only guy in London who has the instruments to make the damn thing" He said with a smirk. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Again, give me a shout if there is anything else I can get for you" He gave another big smile before turning away.

"You can say it now," Blaise said leaning over to him.

"Say what?"

"That I know what I am talking about, and this is a great bar. Muggle or not." Draco turned to look at him with a smug look on his face and an eyebrow raised. He let out a scoff and a laugh before seeing that his expression was still there,

waiting.

"Fine, it's not bad" Draco shrugged taking another tender and small sip from his drink, trying to make it last. "I guess _some_ muggles aren't _completely_ useless" He had said softly. Blaise had a content smile across his face as they continued to talk for a while longer. As he finished his scotch and looked at the time, he went on for too long about how he and Daphne were trying for a baby still and the timing needs to be just right. Something Draco really didn't need to know. So by the time he checked his wristwatch he'd paid and bolted out the door within minutes.

Draco soon finished his drink and paid as well, giving a thanking nod to Vlad on the way out. As he walked to an apparition point he tried to disconnect again. Leaving out of an atmosphere where he didn't have a reminder of his life, made it all came flooding back upon reality. 

The occasional dinners with mother or drinks with Blaise and Daphne were really all he had left. With his father rotting in Azkaban without visiting privileges it was as if he didn't even exist anymore, which caused Draco more happiness than it should. He was the reason for most of Draco's woes in life currently, his mother's as well. 

He made it to the apparition point and disapparated to the manor quickly, still early for his dinner with his mother. He made it a point to visit her when he could, being alone in the manor for years after having his father there than having Astoria and Draco there to suddenly being alone. Draco felt terrible for leaving, but he couldn't stand to be in there after her death. He made his way up the gravel drive and through the extravagant front doors.

"Draco darling" She purred upon his entrance as if she were waiting for him.

"Mother," He said with a smile before kissing her cheek. She gave him a tight hug.

"I know you’re early but I had dinner prepared early too, not much else to do around here” she said with a laugh, “Come." She waved him toward the smaller dining room. There were two places set perfectly, as the house-elves were bringing in the many dishes.

"Don't you think there's a bit much for just two people mum?" He asked with a low chuckle. She waved his comment away as she sat, putting the cloth napkin in her lap.

"Nonsense, my son always deserves the best" she smiled back up at him. Draco shook his head with the corner of his mouth lifting softly. He copied his mother in laying out his napkin. He started serving himself along with her before she asked him about work.

"You deserved that promotion" She scoffed under her breath.

"Yes well, there's not much we can do." He sighed cutting into his roast.

"What about dating? Seeing anyone?" She gave a soft suggesting smile.

"Mother you ask me every visit and the answer is always the same."

"Well, you're 27 years old. Most of your friends from school have heirs now-"

"-most of my friend's spouses didn't die of blood malediction during pregnancy." He said abruptly, causing his mother to take a sharp breath before looking down at her plate. "Sorry, mum. Dating just isn't easy these days, especially as a Malfoy. You understand don't you?" she nodded reluctantly before giving a small smile of pity.

"Yes dear, I'm just anxious to be a grandmother. Have some rascals running around the manor." She let out a small laugh as her smile faltered. "Maybe we can-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." He said with a bit of sadness behind his voice. He knew where she was going and he really couldn't bear to say no to his mother so many times in one night. "Let's just enjoy our visit." She nodded and brought her attention back to her food. 

"You're welcome to stay tonight," She said softly. Draco nodded hesitantly.

"Course mother, I would love to" 

When dinner was finished, as well as their after-dinner wine, Draco trudged up to his old bedroom. Now renovated so he wouldn't see memories of her when he walked in. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and curled into his green silk sheets. Taking in the smell of clean laundry against his pillow, closing his eyes in preparation to sleep. He barely noticed a flash of brown pulled back hair and hips swaying before he was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week at work had not turned out to be any better than the last. Draco felt as though he was being pelted with meaningless work by Potter all week, just to make him look better. Make it look like he had the section 'under control' and 'productive as ever' were his exact words. There was not much Draco could do but smile and give a polite response. Followed by a scoff and roll of the eyes when he left his cubicle.

"There's been another poach of Chinese Fireball Egg yesterday, believed to be for illegal trade. Can you draft a report?" Harry asked handing him a file.

"Sure thing Potter" His forced smile turning into a frown as he walked away. He slammed the file onto his desk and brought his hands to his face, dragging them down slowly to feel the tension across his skin. Draco never came around to Harry, though it was more professional and friendly than they were in school, he couldn't help but hate that the bloke was appraised and loved on every corner. He'd wish people would look at him like that for once. 

Draco shook the thought out of his head immediately.

Dumb.

That's what that thought was. No one would admire him. Ever. 

He bit his knuckles and took a deep breath as he released the tension of his thoughts. Draco pulled his sleeve up to look at his watch, half-past three. Almost time. Thankfully it was Friday, but the idea of going home alone like he always did made him ache. He'd always ignore it, push it down. He doesn't need anyone, he's better off alone.

That's what he told himself.

_A drink would be nice._

He thought. His mind flashed to the muggle pub Blaise had dragged him to last Friday. He really hated it in the muggle world still, but at least he could blend in there, be a nobody. Be himself. He let out a sigh and whipped open the file to see two measly pieces of information on the poaching. "You've got to be kidding." He muttered under his breath. He worked on the report for another two hours, having to do research and pull together information. Once he was done and stood from his seat, he finally noticed the office was empty. 

He walked out from his cubicle and left the report in a mailbox outside of Potter's door before he sauntered out of the Ministry. The warm night he had experienced last week was a fall in England miracle. It had instantly become cold again, with a bite in the air. For that reason, he tried to remember the apparition point he'd left from last week to his mother's, and went there. The cold dark ally drowning out the sounds of the street nearby. There was no way of knowing this was the one he was aiming for without peeking his head out to see if he'd recognize the shops.

He walked towards the glowing lights he remembered, watching as the muggles walked by. Some hand in hand, laughing. Others already drunk from their nights' affairs, he couldn't wait to be on the same page as those ones. When he entered the familiar bar it was just as busy as last week, Draco hesitated by the door questioning what he was doing willingly going into a muggle bar on a Friday night. Without Blaise. He noticed the open place at the bar was the one he sat in last week, gazing his eyes over the people behind the bar and seeing two familiar faces. He decided to bite the bullet and get his drink.

What harm is one, amazing, well-crafted drink?

Draco pulled the chair out and instantly caught the eyes of Vlad, he lifted a small smile and walked toward him.

"Mate, good to see you again!" He smiled "You come back for more?" Draco paused for a moment.

"You recognize me?" He asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Course I do, that hair is about as bright as a supernova in the dead of night" He smiled softly, Draco could tell his comment was meant to be kind but it had made Draco squirm a bit. "don't worry mate, you pull it off well. I don't think I've seen a bloke that blonde before is all" He again tried to smile any awkwardness away. 

"Thank you?" Draco more asked that stated. All Vlad could do was nod politely and smile brightly, like he most always was.

"So I'll get your regular started for you in the back?" Vlad asked, Draco gave a soft node and soon Vlad drifted off, not to be seen again for another ten minutes. Draco didn't seem to really recognize that his eyes found themselves admiring the brunette from across the way. She was making the same movements as last week, her hair now down with more texture that laid over her shoulders. He had noticed that when she smiled at a customer she had small dimples appear on either side of her smile. 

_adorable_

"There ya are" Vlad interrupted his thought before he could scold himself for it, walking into view and put his drink down. Draco nodded and lifted the drink to his lips, letting out a long sigh at the relief of alcohol touching his senses. 

“how is this made? Why does it take so long?” Draco inquired. Only because he’d wished it had entered his system sooner.

“it involves more... tools than a usual drink. I have to take applewood sticks and singe them. And fill an empty bottle with smoke, before letting the rum, vermouth and other liquors sit in the smoke for 5 minutes. It’s a lot of steps but it’s worth it don’t you think?” Draco nodded taking another sip. "You work around here?" He asked. Draco looked behind him as if he was asking someone else. Even though Vlad was making direct eye contact. 

"Yeah kinda" He murmured. Hoping he wouldn't ask any personal questions. 

"What do you do?" 

_Are muggles always this chatty?_

As Draco thought about it more, there was no reason for people he knew to ask a Malfoy what his deal was or where he worked. They already knew every detail of his life, but here they didn't. What is a normal answer to that?

"I... find people..." He said hesitantly. Vlad quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Find people? For jobs? Like a recruiter? Or-"

"Yeah. That." He said quickly taking a bit of a large sip from his drink.

"Oh, what company?" 

_fuck_

"It's uh, you probably wouldn't know it..."

"A startup?" 

"Yes..." 

"That's good shit. Must be paying you well." He said pointing to his drink. Draco gave him a bit of an awkward smile. "I'll be around if you need anything," He said turning away and getting back to work. 

Though Draco was alone, he felt at peace. Being able to finally unwind and not think about the reality of his life was something he wanted since the war. 

"How'd that date go?" Draco overheard Vlad say, Draco looked up to see Vlad right in front of him with the brunette.

"Same as they always go" She scoffed. Her voice was soft, angelic almost, even though her tone was more so fed up and tired. "Too broken, never enough, you know how it is Vlad." She sighed and poured out a drink. 

"They get that from one date?" Vlad scoffed.

"They always do." 

"I'll find you, someone." He said confidently. "Just got to find a guy that can put up with you."

"Good luck with that." She giggled and walked away. Bringing the drink she'd crafted to who ever ordered it.

It didn't hit Draco that he was spending so much time watching, practically admiring a muggle. It didn't seem like much, but there was something that made her hyponotising to watch. As if there was a gravitational pull toward her.

He forgot she was a muggle as he sipped on his drink, he forgot everything around him and didn't think about much else.

He finally dissociated from it all. Letting out a long sigh he took the last sip of his drink and Vlad came over soon after.

"Anything else for you?"

"I'm all set Vlad." He said pulling out the muggle money he only seemed to be using in this one place. 

"Cheers, coming back next Friday..." He hesitated his words and looked at Draco expectantly. It took a moment before he realized he was asking for his name.

"Draco." He said shortly, as if once he knew his name his reputation would follow, but it didn't.

"Draco, interesting." He said with a nod.

_Coming from a guy named Vlad_

"See you next Friday?" 

"Uh-" Draco wasn't sure he should come back, but after a side glance at the certain brunette he nodded his head. "Sure" he said softly handing Vlad the money.

"Have a good one" He said with a smile, taking his empty glass off the bar. 

Draco waltzed out of the bar, once the brisk nighttime air hit is warm skin he'd gotten an odd feeling. A feeling as though he'd sinned. What would people think if they saw Draco Malfoy coming out of a muggle bar... alone. He stalked back to the apparition point so he could get back to his flat quickly. Once he entered he leaned against the door and closed his eyes. 

_this is ridiculous_

_I need to stop going_

He thought as the palms of his hands rubbed his eyes. He took off the suit he wore to work and walked to the bathroom turning the shower on. He stepped into the cold water and let his thoughts escape with the only feeling being the glacial sensation running down his body. Letting the feeling of hanging out with muggles wash away from him, and pretending it didn't happen. He turned the water warmer and scrubbed the away the feeling of comfort that he once had just a while ago. Getting out and getting into sweats before pouring himself another drink.

He sat in his living room... alone. Let out a long sigh and threw his head back onto the back of his chair. This was every night for him, Draco hated having the feeling of wanting someone, needing someone. He had spent so much of his life feeling alone, when he had a wife he hated that he got so comfortable with it. So comfortable with the feeling of needing someone, someone needing him. He hated that the past 5 years of going on other dates and coming out with women who thought he was broken and fixable. 

_too broken, never enough, you know how it is Vlad._

Those words replayed in his head, The brunette girl seemed to know what Draco was going through in a way. For whatever reason she'd believed she was broken, though on the outside she looked anything but. This is how Draco found his mind wandered so easily to her, and for whatever reason it always did. 

When next Friday came, he was eager to get off of work and just see her again.. 

He hated that.

But he went anyways, giving a wave to Vlad on the way in.

"Draco, same as last week" Draco gave a nod and he waltzed away. To Draco's dismay he didn't see the brunette anywhere, he let out a sigh of disappointment both for the fact that she wasn't there and for the fact that he was so torn up about her not being there. He may need a second drink tonight. 

While he waited he watched the other muggles in the bar, playing with the coaster in front of him. There were a group of young girls in the corner, in tight dresses looking to be getting drunk, one had made eye contact with Draco and gave a soft wink. He tore his eyes away from her quickly to another table where there was a girl on a date with a guy. He seemed very into it but she looked to be occupied with other things as she never looked at him, focusing on anything but. Draco let out a chuckle at the familiar scene, connecting with the girl who had no interest in being there. His eyes drifted again to the end of the bar to see a stalkier man, he had a mustache and beard and was alone. Staring at his drink and sipping away. Draco felt a fear creep up within him that he would end up like this man, alone on a Friday night, sipping alcohol to forget.

Until he realized.

That was him. Right now.

"Here ya are" Vlad said plopping the drink in front of Draco making him flinch back into the present.

"Thanks" He muttered and took an uncharacteristically large gulp of it.

"You okay there? You seem a bit down." Vlad said as he wiped his hands on a towel.

"Are bartenders always so probing in..." _the muggle world_ "these parts" Draco said stopping himself quickly.

"Well, I pride myself on knowing my regulars. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to though." Vlad said looking at him. Draco let out a sigh and stared at his drink, he didn't say anything but the bulky bartender seemed to think it was an invitation to continue his interview. "You got anyone meeting you tonight?" He asked.

"No..." Draco said taking another gup of his drink.

"Handsome man like you isn't taken?" 

Draco looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "Are you trying to pick me up Vlad? I'm flattered, really, but you're not my type." Draco joked. Vlad let out a bellow of a laugh.

"Nah mate. I'm married, I would only ever be so lucky" He said sarcatically. 

"Vlad, table 5 has a specialty cocktail, asked for you to make it" The brunette appeared handing the man a receipt before strutting away to continue what she was doing. Draco hated that his eyes followed her because once they were back to Vlad's he had a mischievous smile on his face. 

"I'll be back," He said before turning and going to the area where the liquors were stored. Draco glanced around the bar, trying to be inconspicuous but couldn't find her again. She moved quickly, and seemed to be out of sight one moment, and back in sight within a second before disappearing again. "So, if you don't have a girl what's with the ring?" he pointed to the band on his finger where a wedding ring would be.

"Well, I was married..." He said quietly.

"No kidding.." He said with a soft tone. 

"She... passed away about 5 years ago.The ring was a family heirloom I prefer to keep it on." Draco admitted quite easily. 

"Well that's why you don't get girls-"

"I never said I didn't get girls Vlad" Draco cut off with a laugh. "It's just hard to find one who doesn't want to fix me.." He admitted again. His face contorted and looked at his drink, if he were anywhere else he would accuse the bartender of lacing his drink with veritaserum. 

Vlad must have seen this look before because he let out a chuckle. "Its the alcohol. Going to a bar is like therapy for people who can't afford it." He shrugged nonchalantly. 

"But I don't- I never talk- especially with people I barely know" Draco said suspiciously. 

"I have a way with people." was all he said with a bit of a proud look on his face. "You don't have to worry about it, bartender drinker confidentiality." He said with a smile before walking away again. 

After leaving again that night Draco had to scrub off the comfort he felt. It felt wrong to feel comfort, to be appreciative of the muggles. He scrubbed. and scrubbed. and scrubbed. trying to wash away the sins his father would point out to him. Though in Azkaban, he couldn't help but think of the reaction he would have if he learned about Draco's after work activity on Fridays, how he looked and though about the muggle girl, how he felt... comfort in their presence. He gagged, keeping down the bile that rose at the thought of his father knowing this information. He had an inner struggle with himself

Stop going.

_I can't_

Stop feeling... good around them 

_I. Can't._

Stop looking at the muggle girl and wishing she would so much as look at you,

Stop wishing you could talk to her if even for a moment-

Stop.

Stop.

Stop. 

_I CAN'T._

Draco found himself gripping the side of the shower. 

"What the fuck is wrong with me" he muttered before turning the water back to cold and trying to let go of his anguish. 

Another drink, that's what he needed. Another drink. He'll get it together this week. He won't go next week. He'll resist temptation.

He lied. 


	3. Chapter 3

Another long week had Draco standing in front of Maggie's Tavern.

As he peered into the glass window, watching the bustling movements of the interior, Draco stared at the world he had avoided for so long. How clueless they were to what else there was for this world to offer, not having the same abilities or life as Draco. They were happy, _ignorantly_ happy with their lives as Draco saw it. When he continued looking into the glass his eyes started to focus on his reflection. His blonde hair perfectly done as it always is, his muggle suit tailored to perfection with the help of magic. Though he looked the same, he didn't recognize himself. 

Draco Malfoy from years ago is not the same man in the reflection. He was entering a new world. Through those doors that he walked through every Friday night, because though he wouldn't admit why he only came back on Friday nights, there was something - or someone - that was consistent on those days that lured Draco back in relentlessly.

_I shouldn't._

_I can't._

_Stay with your own kind. This is dangerous._

Draco took a deep breath and told his brain to walk away when there was a flash of a brunette woman with dimples from behind the bar. And with that, his feet started to move on the cobblestone, what he thought was away from the bar until he looked up to watch himself put his hand on the handle and open the entrance. His senses being filled with the regular sounds of a restaurant on Friday night. He walked up to the bar, towards his normal chair ready for another night of creepily watching a muggle bartender before going home to fight himself in the shower of his mistakes.

Vlad nodded his head at Draco and held up a finger as if to say he would be a moment. He was busy filling another order, but instead of coming over, he whispered to the brunette. Draco watched intently on what he was doing when suddenly, her eyes met his. He hated that his stomach fell, he hated that his heart raced. He hated that as she walked toward him, he found it hard to breathe.

"Evening," she gave him a bright smile, and he couldn't help but smile back. "My name is Evelyn. I'll be taking care of you tonight."

Draco took her in for a moment, as she addressed him for the first time. His mouth fell open to speak but it took a moment before he could push any words out. "Vlad usually makes my drinks," he blurted. He was kicking himself for saying that, but his subconscious knew it was better to try and keep her as far away from him as possible. He could already tell his inhibitions were dropping in her presence. 

"He's a bit busy right now, he asked me if I could get your drink started for you..." she was hesitant like she had gotten berated in the past with the same sentiment. She looked at Draco with sorrow and what looked to be a glint of fear in her eyes.

"He just makes my drink perfectly." Draco winced at his comment, this woman is trying to do her job. She is talking to him like he’d wished for in weeks past, and here he is trying to shoo her away. It wasn't a big deal if she got his drink over Vlad but he found himself fighting it. He knew deep down this would just cause more trouble in his already split mind. Having to hear her voice speaking directly to him, having her actually look back at him after the weeks of not even existing to her.

"Well, pretty boy..." it seemed as though she gained some confidence back from Draco's softer reaction. She gave him a smirk and Draco decided to stop fighting as her smile lit something within him. "I'll make your drink for you and if it doesn't live up to your standards it's on the house. Sound fair?" She flashed her dimples at him, and Draco nodded. "Good," she said nodding back "What does Vlad make so perfectly for you?"

"Rum Martinez" Draco had a smug look as he knew now what went into the infamous drink now and knew that it was a more challenging feat. Evelyn raised an eyebrow at him and cross her arms. Draco enjoyed getting a reaction out of her, any reaction. The idea that he had any kind of effect on her at all almost seemed life-shattering to the wizard, as he sat in a muggle pub and fawned over this muggle girl.

"You're kidding." Draco shook his head. "No wonder Vlad didn't have time you just happen to get the most complicated drink to make." She groaned out, with an eyebrow still raised as if the news had made it stuck that way. She looked over her small paper and what Draco assumed was the muggle version of a quill.

"And he makes it perfectly. You do know how to make it, don't you?" Draco went from not wanting to talk to the girl to teasing her within moments. The infamous smirk he had only put on when flirting unintentionally made it's way to his face.

Something he hasn't done in years.

"I do, do you?" She gave him a smile back while pointing at him.

"Why do you think I come here for it? Vlad was the one who introduced me in the first place." She rolled her eyes and looked behind her at her coworker running around the bar, pouring drinks, taking money, and taking orders from other people.

"One Rum Martinez, and a stern conversation with Vlad coming right up." She marched towards the back door and smacked Vlad on the back of the head on her way, making Draco chuckle. She was in the back for about 10 minutes concocting Malfoy's drink of choice. In the time he waited he found himself with not much to do, he had normally watched Evelyn in this time. Or the other muggles but he found himself staring at his hands as they clenched on the bar top in front of him. Twisting his family ring with his thumb. It was as if there was a ward on this establishment, causing any demeaning or provoking thoughts about his life and family were left at the door.

He felt nothing at that moment as he watched the crest circle his pointer finger, again and again.

Evelyn entered his peripheral and set the drink in front of him she looked at him expectedly. "You know we don't serve it with a cigar here, being a non-smoking bar and all?" Draco nodded and looked at her with bright eyes.

"Go on then" she urged Draco to take a sip. Draco was amused at her anxiousness and took a large waft of it. He watched her roll her eyes but continued to keep her gaze on him otherwise. She eagerly awaited as Draco raised the glass agonizingly slow and took a small sip. He let the drink sit on his tastebuds for a moment. Her wide eyes were piercing into his, it felt as though his opinion meant something to her.

He couldn't explain the nauseous feeling that idea had caused him or pinpoint if it was a good or bad feeling. 

After sitting with it on his tastebuds for a moment, watching Evelyn crumble under the time he was taking, he knew it wasn't bad. Well, it was perfect, actually. When he looked back up to her, he couldn’t help but wonder how she'd react if he messed with her a bit. Not being able to decide what emotion he wanted to see he could well up in her. He thought about the things Vlad told him about the drink, how it was made. And the excuses he could make to keep coming back if it wasn’t ‘perfect.’

"Could use some work" he gave her a bit of a scowl and she let out a groan.

"Damn." She said under her breath.

"It's not smoky enough," he said as if he was a professional.

"I thought you didn't know how to make it?" The bartender spat back. Keeping the smile on Draco's face.

"Well, apparently you don't either" her mouth fell open, looking offended. Though what really caught him was the small amount of amusement in her eyes even though she was trying to act the complete opposite.

"Vlad owes me for this." She scoffed. Draco let out a laugh, causing her fake scowl to evaporate and turn into the smile she had been holding back. She crossed her arms and seemed to be studying him.

"Do you come here a lot...? You look extremely familiar," Evelyn asked him. He nodded his head as he took another sip from his now free drink.

"Every Friday night. Can't say I've seen you around before," He lied. A light pink color came to her cheeks as she felt embarrassed that she noticed him but not the other way around. Draco was in no way going to admit that the only reason he came back here was to be able to just absorb her presence. Or that when he was here that he is not been able to take his eyes off her.

No one needed to know that.

"Evelyn! Stop flirting. Get back to work" if possible, her cheeks grew to a darker shade as Vlad yelled that across the bar. She turned to look at him who was smirking and shifting his eyes between the two of them. She turned back to Draco.

"Let me know if you need anything else..." She hesitated in the same way Vlad did just last week. Now recognizing the social cue Draco was able to respond faster.

"Draco," he said.

"Draco." She repeated to remember before turning around and getting back to work. He watched her as she talked with new customers and made drinks that didn't involve going into the back kitchen and taking ten minutes of her time.

It was like any other Friday night, but now he felt like he had to be more careful with his eyes. There were times she would glance over to him and smirk lightly, brushing her hair behind her ear before continuing to work. Draco tried desperately not to be caught by anyone. He decided reluctantly to watch other people again instead. A family of four sitting in the opposite corner, one kid smearing mashed potatoes over his highchair while the other cried for dessert. The parents looked roughed up like they hadn't slept in days. Behind them was a grumpy man, in a suit like Draco but working on a laptop. He had a scowl painted onto his face, rolling his eyes at the child behind him.

"Are you doing alright Draco?" Her soft voice broke his eyes away from the less enticing scene. She was standing right in front of him with her arms crossed. A small smile was plastered on her face, as she looked at him.

"Doing great." he returned her bright smile and looked at her more closely. Though it was hard to make out some of her features in the dim lighting, he enjoyed looking at her just as much. Her features faded together almost, but he could make out the dimples of her smile still. Her long lashes as they fluttered, her long brown hair he was used to admiring frequently. He thought about staying, getting another drink just as an excuse to be here, in her presence.

_Would that look desperate?_

"I'll actually take my check," he said gulping the last sip on his drink. Evelyn put up her hand, gaining a confused look from Draco.

"I told you it's in the house" she insisted.

"No, I can't actually get away with not paying, it's an expensive drink-"

"Doesn't matter. I'm a woman of my word." She said softly.

"Will you be here again next week?" Draco asked out of nowhere, she raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Every Friday" she replied.

"Good. Cause you're going to be my new regular until you get it right" he said lifting the glass and putting it closer to her. She took the empty glass and held it up to him as if she were cheersing him.

"Challenge accepted." She gave him a smile.

"See you in a week, Evelyn," he said turning to catch one more glance on his way out. His stomach turned as he saw that she was doing the same. She smiled at the ground when she was caught by him and walked away quickly.

When leaving, the cold air stung his skin, it was like getting ice water poured on you to be woken up from a deep slumber. He turned and looked at the door he had just left. Not comprehending what happened in there. 

He was flirting.

He couldn't remember the last time he flirted and actually enjoyed it.

He walked away from the door and looked back into the window. He saw her again for a moment before walking away. 

What was she doing to him... and why was he letting it happen? Why was he allowing himself to flirt? To feel things with her?

with a filthy muggle.

But there was nothing filthy about her. Draco covered his mouth with his hand and stopped walking. He can't have anything with her, he could never have anything with her so what was the point. Just good fun, joking around and laughing with a beautiful woman? Was that enough? His heart wanted more. He wanted to get to know her more, be more than just another customer to her.

A muggle.

He shook his head harshly and continued on his way. He found himself walking to the Leaky Cauldron for one more drink. He didn't need to be there; he could have a glass or two at home. So why he didn't do that instead blew his mind because as soon as he stepped in there the hushed whispers and glares that would kill him if they could hit him like a brick wall.

Tonight it was a bit easier to ignore, he felt he deserved the glares just this once as he stalked to the bar and ordered his drink. He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

_it meant nothing…_

_but maybe it meant something._

He groaned quietly as he fought with his inner self on an issue that he truly couldn't understand. 

"Draco Malfoy," Draco turned to see one Theodore Nott walking up to him, "As I live and breathe," He said patting his shoulder and taking the chair next to him at the bar.

"Theo" Draco nodded. He hadn't had much of a friendship with Theo in school, he was more of an acquaintance for him. They had played quidditch together and that had been the extent of their interactions. "What have you been up to?" Draco said noting that he hadn't seen the guy in years. 

"I was on an apprenticeship in Australia. Studied with a potions master down there, it was great." He said before ordering a drink as Draco's firewhiskey was delivered to him.

"That's great," Draco said shortly. Trying to ignore the pang of jealousy rising into his chest. How is it that every other Slytherin seemed to be able to get off of their feet and be successful after the war when Draco felt stuck? Just because of his father? The name he held? Sure, he was an okay Auror but not good enough for a promotion.

He wasn't actually successful.

"Yeah well, once Pansy broke up with me it was a nice break away from it all." He said sadly. Draco nodded; he wasn't used to people who weren't friends opening up to him so easily. Draco wondered if he had a drink beforehand and Draco was now playing the role of Vlad in this scenario. The bartender that didn't compare to either Vlad or Evelyn dropped Theo's drink in front of him. 

"Sorry to hear that," Draco said with a gulp, he had honestly forgotten Theo had gone out with his ex-lover for many years after the war.

"It's fine," Theo shrugged, though his tone led Draco to think that it wasn't fine. Soon Draco was taking even larger gulps of his drink to get away from this conversation. "How's life as a Malfoy?" Draco cringed at his question though Theo was still looking at him with a genuine smile.

"About as exciting as you can imagine." He muttered into his glass.

"I don’t think I can imagine," he said in a low tone, "What about dating... You seeing anyone?"

_why does everyone ask that?_

"No." He said shortly.

"That's too bad, I bet it's hard when they aren't Astoria, huh?" Draco flinched at his words. "I was the same way with Pans" Draco could tell Theo didn't mean any harm by his conversation but he didn't seem to have a filter for his words. He downed the rest of his drink in one sip.

"I have to get going. See you around then?" Draco said hopping out of his chair. Theo nodded.

"Keep in touch" He smiled before Draco could slam down his money and walk away. His buzz was not helping at this moment to relinquish his worries or feelings. He decided to keep drinking in the comfort of his own home, alone.

Where he was best. 

He had skipped the cold shower that night, saving it for the morning. His better bet was to drink, just drink until his mind was hazy. So that when his head hit the pillow he wasn’t laying there long enough to think, but passed out almost immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco finally solved the case of dragon egg poaching, or at least the one from a couple of weeks ago. But only after running around most of Europe during the week trying to get it worked out. He got a pat on the back and five minutes of no work to be done before Potter was back at his desk.

"There is underground breeding of Knifflers here in London. I'm going to need you to go out and get all the information you can on this and write up a report." 

"Will do Potter," Draco said with another forced smile.

"Good" Potter nodded. "We need to make sure you get him and soon before he tries selling the babies, you may need to team up with someone in the department of regulation and control of magical creatures to make sure it's dealt with correctly," he said sternly.

"Sure thing Potter." He gave him a nod before turning and leaving Draco's cubicle. Draco rolled his eyes and allowed the groan he was holding back to escape. He walked to level 4 of the ministry. Hoping to get this started so that he could get out of here and continue his Friday night tradition he'd fallen into. 

He talked with Hannah Abbott of the beast division, who he had remembered vaguely from school. She had said there was a weekend worker on the case, and that he'd be briefed on Monday about everything so he could start his report. With a nod and sigh of relief, Draco left the ministry and headed out. His footsteps intuitively took him to Maggie's Tavern. 

He let out a low disapproving sigh of himself before he entered. Knowing he wouldn't be able to stop himself from the temptations that lay inside. 

The chatter of muggles filling the air with the accompanying sound of dishes clinking together with silverware. He spotted Vlad behind the bar and gave him a nod as he walked to his usual seat.

"Draco, good to see you again." Vlad smiled putting a coaster in front of him. "I'll get your drink started."

"Actually Vlad..." Draco smirked, his inner trivial thoughts fading as his eyes went the brunette across the room. "I believe Evelyn has to make up for the one she gave me last week" Vlad gave him an impressed smile as he turned to look at her putting something into the register. 

"Well, I'll just let her know you're here then" he sauntered off and Draco watched as he whispered into her ear. Her head turned towards the chair where Draco was. He gave her a half-assed wave and she rolled her eyes. She walked off to the kitchen, not even having to ask him what he wanted.

A while later she came out with the drink in hand.

"Draco"

"Evelyn"

She stared at him as she put the drink down. He kept furious eye contact as he sniffed it, slowly rising it to his lips to take a small sip. He let it simmer in his mouth, building up some sort of tension before allowing it to fall down his throat.

"Too much rum.." he lied. Just thinking of a random ingredient that Vlad had said was in the drink.

"Too much rum? In a Rum Martinez?" She raised an eyebrow and he returned her look with a shrug. "You're picky." She scoffed.

"That's what they tell me," he said smugly. She was trying to hide the smile on her face but was having a hard time. She walked away from him and continued to work but kept stealing glances at the blonde mystery of a man at the end of the bar.

And it looked as though he was doing the same, per usual. Though he might have been a bit more obvious about it tonight. 

Once his drink was finished she walked over to him.

"Want your check?" She put her hands on her hips.   


“Not free?” He said raising a cheeky brow. She tilted her head and pursed her lips.

”No, sorry love” she said. Draco ignored any fluttering he may felt at the pet name.

"I would actually love another drink... a whiskey maybe," he said pushing his empty glass forward. Evelyn looked somewhat surprised that he wasn't going to make her go through the pain of that drink again.

"Anything specific?" She took the glass and Draco shook his head in response, alone with a shrug.

"Surprise me" she smirked and walked away, grabbing a clean glass and a bottle off the shelf.

"On the rocks?" She yelled at him and he shook his head. He watched her pour a golden liquid into the glass before she brought it over to him.

"Glenfiddich 18 year old." she pushed it towards him and he took a sip. His eyes going somewhat wide.

"It's... delicious," he said staring at the glass. Another muggle drink he enjoyed, what was the world coming to.

"Have you not had it before?" He shook his head yet again as she leaned on the counter. "Surprising, high-end guy like you hasn't had that before." She said teasingly. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"I'm not high end" Draco practically snorted.

"Well you walk in here in a monkey suit and buy the most expensive drink on the menu, what else am I supposed to think?" Evelyn argued with a cheeky smile.

"That I have good taste" he gave her a suggestive look and took another sip. Her cheeks went a light shade of pink. She moved her hair that was falling over her shoulders and tied it back, giving Draco a clear view of her collar bones. He looked away, taking a large gulp of his whiskey.

"Well... I'm actually clocking out early tonight so Vlad will take care of you for the rest of the night." She said pointing over her shoulder.

"Why don't you have a drink with me then?" Draco looked at her shocked expression. He recognized it as the same shocked expression that he was trying to hide. He'd blurted out those words without another thought. 

"Um-" she stuttered.

“She'd love to" Vlad interrupted from behind her. He exchanged a look with Evelyn before she cleared her throat. 

"Sure" she smiled nervously and left the conversation, taking her apron off and waking to the back.

"I'll move you guys to that table" Vlad pointed to a back table with little to no people around it. It also somehow looked a lot more dim than the rest of the restaurant.

"Oh, that's not necessary-"

"It's necessary" he whispered before grabbing Draco's drink and walking it over to the table forcing him to follow.

Draco sat and played with his glass as he waited.

Why did he even ask? He's having drinks with a muggle, which felt like it should mean nothing. But he couldn't help but feel nervous. Shifting in his seat, combing through his hair, and loosening his tie as he tapped on his glass.

This was a dream he was living, there is no way this was actually happening.

"Hello again," Evelyn said as she approached the table. "Sorry I smell like beer and bar food I didn't have a change of clothes," she said softly.

"No worries, the smell of being around beer and bar food is masking it" he smiled at her and she returned it looking down at her lap. She tucked a piece of hair that fell out of her bun behind her ear.

Vlad walked up with a martini for Evelyn and her eyes widened slightly. 

"Vlad you know I barely-" he gave her a stern look before walking away. There was a silence both Draco and Evelyn looking anywhere but each other.

"So what do you do for work?" Evelyn asked what she thought was an easy question as she sipped on her drink.

But that was not an easy question. Not for Draco.

He thought back to the only other time he had to have this conversation.

"Oh, I um work for a startup," He said drinking quickly to avoid any more detailed questions. 

"Doing..?" She pushed, raising an eyebrow.

"Recruiting" he blurted from his memory.

"Nice." She said softly. Draco watched her from hooded eyes as she played nervously with the stem of her glass. She was fidgeting a lot as if she were uncomfortable.

This was a mistake. 

"So, uh Vlad seems to have an interest in your personal life.." Draco asked, trying to pull from observations he's made over time. Not thinking that it could possibly sound creepy. Evelyns breath hitched at Draco's statement.

"Kinda" she cleared her throat and twirled her glass with her fingers. He gave her a confused look.

"Is he your ex or.." Draco said with a chuckle.

_why did I say that?_

"No actually, he was supposed to be my brother-in-law," she said quietly. She looked shocked at the fact she just admitted that to a guy she barely knew. Knowing the strong alcohol was making her open up more, Vlad knew what he was doing when he brought over her drink.

"Supposed to be?" Draco asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"My fiancé... he died three years ago... Vlad is his brother" Draco looked at her with remorse for making the conversation take such a turn. "Please don't look at me like that. I hate when people look at me like that" she muttered as she sucked down the last of her drink.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to... I just-" Draco was looking into her eyes. The lighting in the corner was dim but happened to hit her better here than they did behind bar. He could tell the color better here, they were a light brown, caramel-colored. There was hurt behind them.

Too broken, never enough.

Like him.

"I lost my wife 5 years ago," Draco said quietly. His eyes still on hers and his hands swirling his glass as well.

"Oh I'm sorry-" she was giving him the same look he had on his face moments ago.

"Don't look at me like that either" he said letting a small smirk grow on his face. She giggled lightly and cocked her head.

"Right, got it" was all she said. Before they knew it they had a second round in front of them. "Vlad." She said grabbing his arm. "I can't afford too many-" she tried to say quietly so Draco wouldn't hear... but failed.

"It's okay I can get it" Draco butted in.

"No, really I can't let-"

"Why not?" He cut her off again. "I was the one who asked you to have a few drinks with me." 

"Plus you bought him his drink last week, now your even" Vlad said before walking away. Evelyn hid her head in her hands.

"You paid for it?" He asked softly. Evelyn nodded.

"Came out of my paycheck" she shrugged. She didn't think it was a big deal, she was the one who made the bet in the first place.

"Had I known I would've paid" she looked at him confused as she thought he would have known that someone had to pay for the drink but she shook it off.

"Really it's no big deal. I learned my lesson not to bet anyone, especially high-end platinum blondes" she smiled at him and he let out a small laugh.

"I see," he said, "well then the least I can do is pay for tonight." She let out a sigh.

"Fine." She reluctantly agreed. There was a pause in conversation as their inhibitions were slipping away from the alcohol running through their veins.

"So... does he push you to 'get back out there'?" Draco asked with air quotes. Evelyn let out a small chuckle.

"Yes. Annoyingly so he does.."

"I have a friend like that. Always telling me it's time... it's what she would've wanted blah blah blah" his voice trailed into his drink and he took a large gulp.

"He says the exact same thing." She said nodding her head towards the bar.

"Dating is the worst though, don't you think?" Draco scoffed.

"Yeah, no kidding" Evelyn agreed. She looked at him inquisitively "Have you seen anyone since..?"

"No. Not seriously." He let out a long breath. "You?"

"Same as you. Casual hookups here and there.. nothing serious. I don't know if I could do serious again... I've not even gotten close though so what do I know." she scoffed.

Draco saw the reason he kept being pulled back to her like a magnet, the gravitational pull he felt was the connection that he didn't even know they had. She was someone who understood part of the pain he'd gone through. But she didn't look or act like she wanted to fix him, and he didn't want to fix her. 

It was like he felt her soul, pure and honest. Broken and bruised. 

She's a muggle. What are you doing?

His thoughts invaded. He cleared his throat and took the last gulp of his drink before looking into her again. She gave a soft smile to him and he lost all his negative thoughts about what he was about to ask, what his heart wanted to ask. "You want to come back to mine?" He blurted out. Her mouth fell open slightly at the request. Evelyn was not about to say no to Draco, a handsome man she just connected with on something not many people know the feeling of. "We don't have to do anything," Draco blurted again, interrupting her thought process. She let out a small laugh "Just thought it'd be nice to talk to someone who gets it," he said looking over his glass right into her soul. 

Evelyn gave Draco a soft smile. "Yeah.. sounds great"


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow," Evelyn gasped. She looked gobsmacked as she entered the modern flat, drenched in white marble, with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the London skyline.

“you like it?” he asked closing the door and standing behind her. She walked forward slowly with her arms crossed, Draco sneaking a peek of her surprised face anytime her profile would come in to view.

“I think this is the poshest thing I’ve ever seen, my place looks like a dump compared to this.” She said still taking in every inch of the open floor layout. Her eyes kept finding their way back to the windows, the lights from the city filling the room just as much as the electricity this muggle building provided.

"Do you want a drink?" Draco asked walking to the kitchen as she kept walking slowly to the windows to take in the view.

"Yeah sure," she muttered. He let out a snicker as he grabbed a bottle of wine from the rack, as he brought it up to the counter, a picture of Kingsley Shacklebolt on the most recent _Daily Prophet_ was waving at him, as flashing lights of cameras went off.

 _Shit_.

He forgot to get rid of -- Draco looked up and scanned his place -- well everything that made him look like a wizard. He grabbed the paper quickly and shoved it into a drawer nearby, before looking behind him to luckily see Evelyn still at the window taking in the view. He let out a sigh of relief as whipped out his wand quickly and concealed anything else that had a hint of magic to it. Books, pictures, everything.

"Your place is beautiful," Evelyn said, her face of shock turning more into admiration. She started to turn around and Draco swiftly shoved his wand back into his pocket before she could see.

"Thanks," he said shortly. "Tea? Or Wine?" Draco asked as she was glancing at his bookshelf. She walked over to the counter and sat on a bar stool on the opposite side, nodding.

"Tea sounds lovely, I think I’ve had quite enough to drink tonight," she said with a small laugh. Draco gave her a smirk and put the wine he had originally pulled out away. He filled the tea kettle and turned on the stove to start it. Draco couldn’t do much without the help of magic but pouring wine and making tea were luckily two of the things he could do. He leaned on the counter across from her, he tilted his head and studied her for a moment.

"That smell of beer and bar food is more overwhelming here," Draco said with a smirk. She looked at him surprised before taking a glance at her clothes.

"Shit, I’m so sorry. I'm going to make your place smell terrible" she looked genuinely worried and tried to hide the blush on her cheeks by bringing her hands up to cover them.

_Maybe it is better if she goes. Not for the smell but her being here is just not the best idea-_

_Alas, she could smell like trash and I’d still be begging her to stay._

Draco was racking the ideas in his brain to make her stop worrying.

"Do you... want to borrow something? I can wash them for you?" Draco offered.

"Oh- I- um... you don't have to. I can just head out. I'm sorry" Evelyn got up to leave but Draco walked over to her and grabbed her arm without a second thought.

"You don't smell that bad." He let out a nervous laugh "I just- if it would make you more comfortable is all. You can stay in your bar clothes for all I care." He smiled at her.

"Okay," Evelyn said shyly. She looked into his eyes... something about her brown eyes made Draco get lost. Was that a small speckle of green in them too? The sound of the tea kettle shook him out of his thoughts and made Evelyn jump slightly.

Draco reluctantly let go of Evelyn and walked back to the kettle to start preparing the tea. Draco turned at a small movement and saw her crinkling her nose at herself. A smile dusted his lips before she met his gaze again. "I might take you up on the clothes offer," she said with a nervous laugh, his smile grew and he gave her a faint nod.

"Yeah, follow me" he started walking towards the living room. Leaving the tea on the coffee table then leading her to his room. As he searched his drawers for extra clothes she looked around. The same floor to ceiling windows were in there, but with the blinds down. His bed had a silk emerald green duvet on it, with other small green accents around the room. It was mostly black and white.

"Green your favorite color?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, something like that" She giggled and continued admiring the room. Draco dug through his drawer as Evelyn moved up to his nightstand.

"Is this your mum?" Evelyn asked lifting the picture he kept there. Draco turned to her, pulling the clothes he picked out of the drawer and closing it before walking over, trying to hide the nervous feeling he got as she looked at that picture.

"Yeah," he said shortly looking at the non-moving picture over his shoulder.

"She's beautiful," Evelyn said with a smile before putting it down. "You look a lot like her" she added. She turned around and a scent of beer, bar food, and a hint of roses wafted towards him.

Draco smiled and cleared his throat while he handed her the clothes. "You can change in here if you'd like. I'll put your stuff in the wash when you're done?" Evelyn nodded at him and he walked out.

Draco found his way back to the living space where he left their tea. He fidgeted trying to find a good position to be sitting in. Before he could even realize the idiocy of that Evelyn walked back in. He turned and saw that the shirt he had given her was large enough to go to her mid-thigh and the pants were loose and long. If she didn't hold onto them, they would surely fall. Draco tried to find his words, but nothing seemed to come out. How is it possible that she looks just as good in baggy clothes – maybe because they were his –

"Where should I put these?" She asked holding a ball of black clothing in her hand. He allowed his expression to melt into a smile before standing from the couch.

"I'll take care of it." Draco got up and took them from her, allowing his hand to brush her fingers ever so slightly before walking past her, leaving them on his bed, seeing as he had the ability to clean them in seconds.

When he came back Evelyn was sat on the opposite side of the couch Draco was. He squeezed past her legs and the coffee table, getting another innocent – yet sinful – touch of her body.

"Fit you okay?" He asked grabbing his mug and sitting down.

"Well, if I don't hold up the pants, they fall down but otherwise yes" she laughed.

_What a beautiful laugh._

He shook what sinning thought from his head but managed to keep the host-like smile on his face. There was a silence as they drank their tea. Evelyn continuing to take in the place, Draco continuing to take in her – on his couch, in his clothes…

_Merlin._

Evelyn cleared her throat breaking his once again immoral thoughts. "So how did your wife pass... if you don't mind me asking" she said softly, looking more at her cup of tea than him.

"She had a genetic blood disease. There was no cure," he said hesitantly. His voice carried a soft tone, as those words slipped out easier than they ever had. 

"That's terrible-” Evelyn was now looking at him, gently moving a hand from her cup and placing it on top of his resting on the couch cushion. “I'm sorry" There was a drop in Draco's stomach when they touched. They had a moment where they met each other’s deep gaze, but she removed her eyes soon after, her hand followed. Draco looked at where there was a cold rushing over where her hypnotizing touch was, the heat leaving instantly but the connection lingering somehow. He wished she didn’t move away so abruptly.

But also, glad she did.

"It's been a long time… I’m fine, really. But thank you," he said softly. She didn't put her hand back... but her eyes found his sad ones once again. Her expression almost a perfect match.

"She was pregnant… when she-" he didn't want to say it, didn’t even know why he brought up that detail, but it fell out. Evelyn moved slightly closer and put her hand back on his. Allowing Draco to release a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "-the pregnancy caused complications in her blood, making her disorder fast track." Draco was trying to hold back his tears, he couldn’t tell if it was from reliving the horrid memory, or the pure comfort he felt in this moment. Something he had never really felt since. "Talking about it makes it feel fresh." He said softly, not admitting that he had never expressed these words out loud before. She nodded.

"I know what you mean," she said softly.

"How did your fiancé - Uh-"

"Car accident..." she interrupted so he wouldn't have to finish the sentence. "Hit by a drunk driver" her voice was barely audible. It was Draco's turn to move closer and reposition his hand, so it was on top of hers. "A week before the wedding..."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. She shrugged.

"As you said, it’s been a long time. But thank you.” She smiled as he copied his earlier sentiment. “It feels nice talking with someone who understands... you're not giving me your pity; everyone gives me their pity without truly understanding what I went through. You understand. It feels genuine… I haven't felt that from anyone before. Maybe Vlad, but it's still different. Losing a sibling versus losing a partner. Though they are both griefs, they are two separate feelings.”

"Did you… lose a sibling too?” Draco asked hesitantly, she nodded but did not add anything else to the conversation. He took that as a cue to move on. "It's not easy losing someone you loved..." he said quietly. Her eyes started to glisten, just as his were moments ago. Draco unconsciously moved even closer, his thigh inches from hers. He put his tea down and slowly moved his hand behind her back resting mostly on the back of the couch but touching her upper back, she took the invitation to lay her head on his shoulder.

As they sat in the quiet, Draco picked up the sounds around him. How her breath rose and fell ever so gently. The sound of his thumb rubbing over the fabric of his t-shirt that laid across her shoulder. The muggle cars making a distant noise on the streets below, even the soft sounds of people talking could be heard twenty stories above.

They both felt comfortable at this moment, for the first time since their partners had passed.

They felt connected.

This sudden connection that feels as though it came out of nowhere, covering depths they never had. This confusing connection that still somehow made sense, having both been through similar tragedies and not met anyone else who understood.

Evelyn's pocket buzzed, causing her to sit up. She pulled out her phone but just a moment later was shoving it back in her pocket. When she looked back at him she hadn't realized how close they were and she moved back a bit more, his arm still draped around her.

"So, have you always lived in London?" Evelyn asked. Draco shook his head as his only answer. "Where did you live before?" She continued.

"Wiltshire." He said, hoping she wouldn’t ask for more. "You?"

"Oh um, yeah I've been in London as long as I can remember." She took another sip of what was now probably cold tea.

Draco admired her from this angle, smiling softly. 

_Muggle_

_Muggle_

_Muggle_

He tried to remind himself.

What would his father think if he saw him now?

_My father ruined my life... who cares what he thinks._

_Fuck my father._

"You okay?" Evelyn was looking at Draco with furrowed eyebrows. His anger in thought must have transcribed to his face.

"Yeah fine... just family stuff I remembered," he said trying to play it off.

"What's your family like?"

_Wow, she asked a lot of hard questions._

"I'd rather not talk about them... they're complicated," his hand on her shoulder twitched softly at the route of the conversation, she did not ask any more questions though, just nodded. 

"My family hasn't talked to me in years" Evelyn blurted out. "Didn't want me with Nicholas..." Draco gave her a confused look. "My fiancé.... well ex-fiancé." She cleared up. "Wanted me to be with a doctor or lawyer... ended up with a writer. They couldn't stand it." Evelyn said sipping on her tea.

"Seems awful." Draco was one to talk. Had he brought Evelyn home to his father it practically be the same thing. Except for the odds of her being tortured or murdered were much higher.

Luckily, he's locked away and that won't ever be a problem.

Also, because it won't get to that point.

It can't get to that point.

"Did they never reach back out?" Draco asked trying to hide his thoughts.

Evelyn shrugged. "They did once he passed. Probably because they had a chance of setting me up with someone 'worthy'" she said rolling her eyes. Draco chuckled at this.

"What?" She asked with the hint of a smile.

"Nothing. Just sounds like our parents would get along" her smile grew.

"Another thing we have in common?" Her eyebrows raised; Draco nodded.

"Seems so" wishing he had a warm tea to distract the twirling of his stomach.

"Does Vlad know all of this about you?" she asked.

"Well, he knows about Astoria…"

"Your wife?" He nodded. "That's a beautiful name" she added giving Draco a small smile. "Vlad probably thought we'd get on well since we had that in common... it's all adding up now" she whispered. His thumb moved slowly on her shoulder as he noticed her cup was nearly gone.

"Do you want another cup?" Draco asked pointing to her now practically empty mug.

"No, it's okay," she placed it down on the table.

"Well, I'm sure your clothes are done by now." He said standing, Evelyn stood at the same time making them inches apart. She was holding onto his sweats to keep them from falling.

"Sorry" she muttered. He stared at her for a moment, his eyes betraying him as he took a quick glance at her lips. Her breath hitched before she swiftly moved out of the way so Draco could pass.

He went to the bedroom, cleaned her clothes, and brought them back out to her.

"Wow you didn't even put it into the dryer..." she said in amazement, taking them from him. Draco got nervous, not knowing how to cover his slip up. "Do you have one of those new dual washer dryers?" She asked. He cleared his throat.

"Uh yup- yeah that's exactly what I have." She didn't catch onto his nerves.

"Wow. You are high end" she joked and made him let out a laugh that calmed him.

"Not high end" he fought, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say pretty boy" she passed by him and walked into his room again, when she emerged, she handed him his clothes.

"Thank you... for tonight. It was really nice," she said softly.

"It's my pleasure. I had a nice time talking with you" they stared at each other again. Making Draco's breath hitched slightly.

"Can I get your number?" She asked boldly.

"No," he said, her face faltered before she was about to walk away. "I don't have one," he added. Her eyes went from disappointment to complete shock in a second.

"You're kidding?" he shook his head and smirked at her.

"No." it wasn't a big deal to Draco obviously, but she made it seem like he said he'd never had a butterbeer which in his mind was the equivalent.

_She's probably never had a butterbeer._

"How do you get in touch with people?" She asked.

"Write," he said, his smirk growing. She looked at him amused.

"You’re odd Draco..."

"See in my mind, you're the odd one," He said truthfully.

"Right..." she walked past him and towards the door. She stopped and turned back to him one more time while her hand was on the doorknob "See you next Friday?" Draco smiled.

"Next Friday" he confirmed.

"I look forward to it," she said softly, biting her lip. Draco's heart skipped a beat as he was watching her leave.

 _I’m in trouble_.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you went to his house... drank tea... wore his clothes... but didn't smash," Vlad asked over the phone. Evelyn decided to give him a call on her way out of Draco’s that night. Seeing as, unbeknownst to her, he played a bit of a matchmaking game on her behalf.

"Why do you have to say it like that." she groaned.

"All you did was talk about your dead partners?" He continued completely ignoring Evelyn's comment.

"Would you stop Vlad; I don't have to sleep with every guy you try to set me up with okay? " She walked down the damp sidewalk; it was quiet seeing as it was about midnight. It would be a lie to say that part of the reason she called Vlad was for comfort. She didn’t think anything would happen to her but at this time of night, she didn’t want to gamble it.

"Oh, I know. But it sounds like you should have. He _is_ the best-looking one I've got you!" he spat, there was amusement behind his voice as he teased her. Evelyn rolled her eyes though she knew he couldn't see it.

_He wasn't wrong._

"Did you at least get his number?" He said through a sigh.

"No. He said he doesn't have a phone." Evelyn said taking a seat at the nearest bus stop. She felt the cold wooden bench through her clothes, sending a chill through her. She glances at her watch for the time, noting that the next bus should be coming any moment now.

"Who doesn't have a phone?" Vlad scoffed.

"Apparently the mysterious man you tried to set me up with. Seriously though matchmaker, it needs to stop," she said in what struck her as a motherly tone.

"Can you blame me at all Eve? When he told me about his wife, I thought it'd be nice for you to talk to him. You don't find people who have been through a similar thing that you have very often. I just thought it would be good for you, maybe you could both have a little fun. It doesn't have to get serious."

Evelyn let out a sigh.

_Have a little fun._

"I mean it was nice to talk to him, but… what if he said he didn't have a phone because he wants to keep our relationship at the bar?" she asked hesitantly

"I doubt that. The guy's just a bit odd but not dumb Eve. If he says he doesn’t have a phone, I would believe him. With the way he looks at you? He would have taken you up on that offer before you could even finish asking. There are still some people who don’t have phones y’know, granted most of them are above 80 years old" Evelyn giggled at this, thinking that he may have a point.

"He said he writes letters," she added with a small smile.

"That's romantic eh?" She didn’t have to see him to know he was probably wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at that comment. The thought made her giggle.

"I suppose." She sighed again, allowing her head to fall back over the bench. She was about to close her eyes briefly before she saw a large shadow swoop through her line of vision. Following the movement, she thought it had looked like a large bird, an owl? "What the hell?"

"What?" Vlad asked with a worried tone.

"Have you seen an owl in the city before?" her eyes squinted as she tried to find the large speck she'd somehow lost sight of.

"Can't say I have" Vlad commented. She caught sight of it once again, It looked like it was heading right toward Draco's building.

The sound of the bus pulling up brought her attention away from the odd sighting. She stood up, whipping her pants of the grime that was likely on the public bench, getting on and paying her fare. She gave a friendly nod to the driver, who was eyeing her too closely for her comfort, and taking a seat out of sight.

"You still bussing it? You know you treat driving like you treat your love life" he said jokingly, but there felt like a hint of seriousness.

"I appreciate your input, but I don't need it," Evelyn said with a bit of sass. "Anyways as much as I love having you give me your opinions on my love life, I was calling to tell you that I don’t think I will be able to make Ava's birthday in a few weeks."

"Why not? She's turning 5, she'll be extremely disappointed if you don't show." Vlad tried to guilt her.

"She is _your_ daughter... I'm sure she'll make passive-aggressive comments about it for the rest of her life," she said sarcastically.

"You don't just miss someone's 21st birthday Eve, you won't live that down. Ever." Vlad spat at her, She laughed louder than she should have at his tone. She couldn't believe how bitter he was about that night still. It wasn’t as if she ditched him for a guy or anything. She had been sick, it was just after Exams at Uni, and all the stress and sleepless nights had caught up to her.

"I got a text from my realtor while I was at Draco’s. She has an open house for me to look at but the only time is the day of her party in the afternoon. I'll try my best to make it over once I'm done there okay? But, no promises."

"Sure thing, maybe you can invite Draco-"

"Bye Vlad" She yelled into the receiver and hung up. She was at her stop anyway, so she decided she could make it the rest of the way home without the comfort of having him on the other line.

She walked home in a haste, just wanting to be in the comfort of her flat. But unlocking her door and walking into her place overwhelmed her. It always did. The memories of Nick hit her like a wall of bricks every time, she hoped it would get better every time she would put the key in the lock and slowly crack the door open. But it never did, which is why she was trying to move out. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The thought of a mysterious blonde making her forget the pain momentarily.

Evelyn clenched and unclenched her hand, the memory of his hand on hers earlier that night was making her ache for that comfort once again.

She shook her thoughts.

_Don’t get attached._

She reminded herself as she always did with meeting a new guy. Though the reminder never felt so useless as it did at this moment. She walked to her room, feeling too exhausted for a shower and deciding to do that the next morning instead. Her mind wandered once more, wishing she had been putting on a certain pair of sweats instead. Grabbing a beer from her fridge and finding her couch to unwind and empty her thoughts.

Though it didn’t stop him from coming back into her head.

He was leeching on to her every thought, and though there was a piece of her that was scared by it. There was another part of her that felt the comfort of his residence in her mind as if he was there with her physically. She let out a small chuckle.

She couldn’t shake the feeling that – though they just met – she had known him for a long time.

* * *

Draco waited for Blaise to show at his place the next morning. Pacing back and forth in his kitchen as his tea was steeping. When there was a knock on the door, Draco became a blur as he went to open it before Blaise could even finish his knocking sequence.

"What's up mate, your letter sounded urgent." he walked in and threw his coat on the rack before going to sit at the counter, making himself right at home.

"Last night... I Uh-" Draco was having a hard time admitting what happened as he started biting his nails, rubbing the back of his neck, and pacing again practically all at the same time.

"Spit it out," Blaise said harshly. Draco stopped and looked him dead in the eye, he tried to keep the expression on his face blank, but his obvious anxious movements spoke louder than any expression he would give in this moment.

"I had a girl over..." Draco started. Blaise opened his mouth to say something, but Draco cut him off. "A muggle girl," he said swiftly as if it were his father he was telling -- admitting to that vile man about the devious and delicious thoughts that ran through his head about a muggle woman. Draco practically braced himself for a cruciatus curse.

"Oh?" Blaise raised his eyebrows. "That's a different route for you..."

"Yeah, no shit" Draco ran his hands through his hair, not even considering how it looked seeing as it had to be at least the hundredth time he had done it this morning.

"Mate chill. No one’s going to crucio you" he said jokingly as if he were reading Draco’s mind. But Draco’s expression didn’t change, there was sorrow, maybe even a smidge of regret or fear in his eyes.

"Well, I know of someone who would," He said nervously.

"Draco your father is in Azkaban. That's where he'll stay. You don't have to worry about him" Blaise scoffed.

Draco had been through a lot in years past. Conditioned to look at muggles as scum and the idea that he had feelings other than that was freaking him out. He didn’t believe these things anymore of course, especially after _her._ But that didn’t stop some sort of inner conflict and turmoil from churning within him.

"Did you hook up with her?" Blaise asked walking around and pouring himself a cup of tea, reminding Draco that his cup was sitting on the counter, now probably cold.

"No, we just talked... but I…" he looked at him, fear taking over any other emotions in his eyes. "I think I want to..." he gulped and ran his hand through his hair again stopping at the nape of his neck.

"What did you talk about?" Blaise asked curiously taking his wand and reheating his tea, before handing it to him. Draco nodded in thanks as Blaise walked back to his seat. He gestured to the one next to him as a hint for Draco to sit. He took the cue and begrudgingly stopped pacing the length of the kitchen.

"She-she lost someone too. Her fiancé. So, she talked about him, and I talked about Astoria. Didn't really even need to talk much to feel a connection with her though." he felt his lips start to curl upwards before he shook his head furiously. "See? I talk about her or think about her and it's like my brain turns to mush!"

"Draco you seriously need to calm the fuck down. You were raised to see one way, with that in mind, it's normal that you are having these conflicting feelings. And I’m going to be real with you mate, you need to fight the thoughts you're having. She's a muggle, so what?"

"Filthy muggle" Draco muttered under his breath.

"I'm saying this because you're like a brother to me Draco. You're an arse. Get your shit together and ask the girl out. Or sleep with her who cares your back in the game. You said you have a connection with her so don't throw that away for some petty bullshit your father fed you as a kid. Have fun, don't overthink things."

Draco gave him a look through squinted eyes. "Don't overthink?"

"Don't overthink." He repeated waving his arms open and relaxing back into his seat. "No one is asking you to marry the girl. Get to know her. Talk, you liked that right?" Draco looked down at his mug and nodded. "Sleep with her. Have fun, but don't hurt her."

"Oh, come on Blaise you think I would hurt someone on purpose, after everything?" Draco asked offended.

"I don't think you would purposely, but a muggle? Accidentally? It's possible. All I'm saying is I worry about what's in that head of yours. You'll drive yourself crazy, and you’ll drive her away. What you had engrained in you won't just disappear. You need to be careful. There is a connection with her and muggle or not you owe it to yourself – and her – to see where it can go." He sipped his tea leaving his deadpan look on Draco. There was a small silence as Draco mulled over his words. "Where did you meet her anyway?" He asked with a confused look. Draco just looked at him knowingly. "You went back to the muggle bar, didn't you?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yes but-" Blaise cheered at this and laughed with amusement.

"I knew it! I knew you like it there!" He said proudly pointing his long finger in Draco’s face.

"It was the bartender... the one you said was fit."

"No shit." He had a proud smirk on his face. "Malfoy, you cheeky bastard. Good for you" He said reaching out and ruffling his hair. Draco couldn’t help but let the smile that he’d suppressed whenever he thought of her shine through.

Blaise always knew the right things to say. That's why he had owled him as soon as Evelyn left last night. He needed his friend to tell him how it is, make sure he wasn't going crazy. His brain was arguing with itself over the thoughts and feelings he was having constantly.

The craving of kissing her felt wrong because of Astoria -- but more so felt wrong because she was a muggle.

_A muggle._

It was all so overwhelming. And he realized it would continue to be that way, but knowing he had someone in his corner was comforting.


	7. Chapter 7

_Don't over think it._

How could Draco do anything other than overthink it. Showing up to the always dimly lit bar and feeling the same ache when he saw her again. His brain was running rampant with thoughts of why he should walk away, but Merlin she looked-

"Draco" he snapped out of his daze when she was right in front of him. "Long week?" She asked with a smile. It instantly made his nerves flush away and he smiled back.

"You have no idea" Potter was on his ass all week with this poacher running loose. He was close to finding him but not close enough. This helped with Draco’s urge for Friday night growing all week long.

"Let me start your drink, hopefully I can fulfill your expectations this time" she said sarcastically as she started backing away. She shot him a genuine smile before she turned away completely, swaying to the back kitchen. All he could think about was what he was going to send Vlad as a thank you present one of these days as he watched her. Vlad caught his eye when Evelyn was out of sight, he gave him a smug look as if he was reading Draco’s mind. He sent him a suggestive smile and wink before continuing his work. It was written on Vlad’s face that he was so proud of himself for introducing them.

As the man should be.

When she came back with Draco’s drink, she looked at him expectantly. Biting her lip. His eyes looked at the action but pulled them away before she could notice. He gulped, pushing his sinning thoughts about her lips to the back of his mind for now. He instead lifted the drink and took a sip, slowly, loving the way she looked as she waited, eagerly.

After his performance of swishing the liquid in his mouth and looking deep in thought, he turned to her and gave her a disappointed look before speaking, “Too much vermouth."

"Seriously?" She crossed her arms, and he gave her a smile.

"Might want to think about giving up, love" Draco could see her cheeks go red even with the dark lighting.

"Never" she whispered and shook her head before walking away. She was always busy Friday nights, Draco found himself wishing she could just stay and chat with her instead of watching her run around to help everyone else.

The thought of inviting her over again crossing his mind instantly. He went back and forth in his mind, going over every detail of what could happen but couldn’t seem to get his mind off of one certain outcome.

_Don't overthink it._

"Evelyn" Draco called out for her, she turned and smiled before walking over.

"You all set?" She pointed to my almost empty glass.

"Uh no, actually... I was wondering what time you get off tonight" he gave her a smirk her mouth hung open slightly.

"Around 11" she muttered. Draco looked at his watch seeing that it was 9 already.

"Okay I can wait" she rose an eyebrow. "Would you like to come back to mine again? Have a glass of wine?" He was ignoring the nerves he rarely felt until he met the muggle. Her expression made him over think his decision to invite her over at all.

_Does she think he only wants one thing from him? What an idiot I should have asked her on a real date. I mean I wouldn’t mind a romp in the sheets at some point. But maybe-_

"Yes absolutely" her face changed from shocked to a happier, more excited one. Her dimples were showcased as her smile brightened up the corner of the bar he sat in. "You want another drink?" He nodded.

"Got to keep myself busy somehow." He breathed out hoping she didn’t pick up on his nerves. She laughed and grabbed another drink for him, not asking what he wanted but he didn't mind. She knew exactly what he would have said anyway. She came back and placed the same glass of whiskey from last week in front of him.

As she continued to work Draco did what was becoming second nature to him, even though he kept telling himself not to.

Overthinking.

He went from thinking about how he asked her back to his place, to why. His brain muddled with his childhood teachings of how wrong what he is doing is.

_There are plenty of women in the wizarding world. Why did I have to go out and find a muggle?_

_An incredibly beautiful muggle._

_With cascading brown hair and caramel-colored eyes._

_She doesn't look at him like the witches do. With pity or hatred._

_She didn't know his past, other than what he chose to disclose to her. He liked that he could be himself... not have his past define him._

_Dammit. Filthy muggle making him soft._

"Need anything else Draco?" Evelyn interrupted his thoughts. He shook his head.

"I'm alright at the moment" he started playing with his glass to let some nerves escape. These damn nerves coming out of nowhere and taking over his motions like an imperius curse.

"Okay. Just call for me if you need anything" she said sweetly before going back to work.

_Just have fun. It doesn't need to get serious._

_Just_   
_Have_   
_Fun._

Draco continuously fought inwardly with himself as Evelyn continued to work, wishing eleven would come sooner. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Evelyn’s stolen glances. He didn’t notice that she got lost in those grey eyes of his that reminded her of a night where the moon was shining brightly. He didn’t notice how she’d been standing there for a few minutes just watching him, how his fingers played with his glass of whiskey, the way his rings sat on them, wondering what they would feel like-

"Eve table 12 needs a martini" another waiter called to her thankfully bringing her out of her thoughts. She glanced back at Draco who was now looking at her over his glass with a smirk.

* * *

"You sure you want me to make your place smell like beer again?" She cocked her head at him as she approached him after her shift.

"You can wear my clothes again. They look better on you anyways." He gave her a smirk an got up from the stool, towering over her.

"Great" Evelyn said with little breath she had.

"Have a good night Eve" She heard Vlad call. She turned to him and he gave her a wink before humping the air. Her hand flew to her mouth.

"What?" Draco asked starting to turn back but she took his arm and pulled him out of the bar. His muscle tensed under her touch.

"Nothing let's just go" she smiled at him.

Draco called them a taxi. They were in comfortable silence as they made their way back at his place within a half-hour. There was still a nervous energy as Draco twisted the rings that sat on his fingers, and Evelyn sat across biting her nails discreetly.

When they arrived, he pulled out clothes for her reminding her where everything is. He poured some wine before she could come back, taking it over to the couch.

The alcohol stirring through his veins had calmed a lot of the nerves, but it didn’t help when Evelyn came out of his room in his clothes again. He took a deep breath to compose himself. Anytime he had a thought that felt like a sin he heard the reminders in his head.

_Muggle scum._

He shook the voice away, that was starting to sound eerily like his father.

“I just left my clothes on the bed” She said softly as she walked over. Draco nodded and took a sip of his wine, she watched him expectantly.

“Oh right.” He said suddenly remembering he was meant to go ‘throw her clothes into the wash’ He made the motions of leaving the room for a few minutes, using the time to continue catching his breath before returned.

Making his way back to the couch where Evelyn was now sat. Her legs were up, her hand with the wine glass supported by her knee.

"Sorry about that" Draco said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, no worries." Draco squeezed by her and sat on the opposite end of the couch. Picking up his wine as well.

Evelyn watched his hand as he grabbed his glass.

"Your rings," she said pointing to his hand. "Can I see them?" She asked hesitantly. He nodded and reached out his hand. His stomach flipped when she placed her hand underneath his.

_Worthless._

"What's this one?" She pointed to the ring on his ring finger.

"Family crest," he said shortly.

"Malfoy" she read from it before looking back up at him. "Family name then?" He nodded again. “What’s this? _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper?”_ She read off his ring, his heart fell, before pulling his hand out of hers, the loss of touch making him cold.

“It’s nothing, dumb family motto” He tried to drop the topic, hoping she didn’t know Latin. Her gaze became more concerned as well as confused but she did exactly what Draco wanted her to, dropped it.

"So, Draco Malfoy?" she said fully. "What a name you got there. Rolls off the tongue." she smiled and took a sip of the wine.

"Evelyn has the same effect."

"Evelyn Cooper?" she fake gagged making Draco chuckle. "Lame compared to yours. Yours sounds like the name of a prince or something. Mine sounds like the name of a broke bartender – oh wait" She laughed and he covered his mouth to hold back his, he really did like her name. Because it was hers.

“Did you not always dream of being a bartender as a kid?" He asked taking a sip. She let out another laugh.

"Not really no..." she took a bigger gulp of her drink. "I used to work at a publishing agency... that's how I met Nick. I wanted to be a writer like him."

"What happened?"

"Well... when Nick died. I stopped going to work, I fell into a depression and I lost my job. Vlad was nice enough to get me a job at his bar… I’ve been there ever since." She said with a shrug

"Vlad owns the tavern?" Draco asked surprised, as Evelyn nodded. "Quite the story you got there, Cooper" Draco gave her a smile.

"Please do not call me by my last name" she groaned, making Draco's smile wider. "what about you? always wanted to be a recruiter?"

"Well no. I didn't think about my future much in school... this job just kind of landed in my lap" Draco didn't lie, just bent the truth. They sat in silence for a moment, sipping on their merlot. 

"How did you meet Astoria?" Evelyn asked hesitantly.

"We were actually arranged by our parents... I knew her a bit in school, but she was a couple years under me. So, we didn't really get to know each other until later."

"Arranged? They still do those?" She asked a bit shocked.

"My parents are... old fashioned."

"I see. That's nice though that you loved her; I can imagine not all arranged marriages are like that." They stopped for a moment. It was almost scary how easy it was for them to talk about their previous partners without breaking down.

Must have been their mutual understanding for the other. 

“We were lucky” He said softly, not trying to think about comparing his feelings for the two women. He loved Astoria; he really did. But also would be dumb to ignore that what he was feeling right now with Evelyn was different, the word stronger crossed his mind but he pushed it away. Not wanting to think about that so early in their so-called ‘relationship’. She was looking out the windows again, her eyes shining with the lights of the city.

"Your eyes are beautiful," Draco said causing Evelyn to turn her gaze back to him. Their gazes to meet, he saw her breath hitch and her cheeks burn red.

He smirked while moving in closer to her. He felt her breathing almost stop when they were inches apart. Their breaths melding together her eyelids almost completely closed. Draco started to close the gap between them-

_I would kill you if you ever brought home a muggle, but only after you watch me kill her._

His father’s words echoed in his head causing him to lose himself. He pulled away, his breathing becoming heavy.

"Draco?" She asked concerned. Draco had gotten off the couch and walked to the kitchen, he got the feeling that he needed to be away from her. She was clouding his vision; she was making him confused and weak. "Are you okay?" Her voice rang as she found him sitting on the bar stool next to the counter with his head in his hands.

He let out a long breath, how can he want her to leave but be within her presence at the same time. "I can't" he said softly.

She looked at him with concern written on her face. "It's okay. We don't have to do anything like that... we can just talk-"

"I can't just talk Evelyn. It kills me to look at you. Your eyes, those damn dimples, I can't not touch you. You're beautiful. But when I try all I can think about is-" _you're a muggle_ "-her" he covered quickly. There was a small silence as she looked at her feet.

"Maybe I should just go then... my clothes probably aren't done... are they?" Evelyn asked softly.

He could easily go into the back and make her clothes ready but that would look suspicious, so he shook his head. "You don't have to go..." muttered as he was running a hand through his hair.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable Draco. Even if I'm not doing it on purpose…" she crossed her arms. "Do you mind if I go home in these?" Draco met her eyes briefly before giving her a nod. “I’ll just, mail them back to you?”

Draco looked at her, really looked at her. He was trying to make his words come out, but all he could manage was a simple, “Sure.”

"If you need someone to talk to... I'm still here for you. It never has to go past friendship if you don't want it to." she said grabbing the last of her things and heading to the door. She put her hand on the knob and froze before looking back.

_Did she want it to go past friendship?_

"For what it's worth I understand what you're going through. I know it doesn't feel right to be with another person, but our people aren't coming back..." she let out a soft sigh. "You were the first person I had... considered." Her voice was shaking slightly, sounded like she was about to cry. "But it’s okay that you’re not ready. Maybe you need to think things through, decide what our relationship can be moving forward." she said quietly and giving him the softest smile before leaving.

As soon as she walked out the door Draco leaned on the counter. Of course he wanted more. He fought the urge to run after her right then and there to stop her, take her into his arms and bring her back up here. But that was too much, he really did need to think about everything.

_But did he?_

The voice in his head was confusing, he couldn’t tell if it was his voice as a 15-year-old kid who was taught that he was the top of the wizarding food chain, or his father that instilled those values into him in the first place. The question was, did he listen to the voices? Did they have a point? Would a relationship with a muggle ever work out in his favor?

"Dammit," he muttered slamming his hand on the counter.

He had no idea what to think, except one thing for sure.

_I fucking hate my father._


End file.
